The Four Guardians
by Nyckole Heart
Summary: What if the Avatar had help from the strongest benders in the elemental world? Join them in a story told in Azula p.o.v. as she and her new friends help the Avatar defeat the evil fire lord and his nation.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at an Avatar: The Last Airbender story. It's in Azula's POV and it starts with her 4 and Zuko a solid 7. I own nothing.

69

Hello my name is Azula and I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation. My father's name is Prince Ozai and my mother's name is Princess Urse. I have one big brother, Prince Zuko or as I call him Zuzu. My grandfather is the Firelord, Azulon, a purely ruthless man that my father wishes to be like but he is just the second child like I am. His older brother, Iroh is next in line but he is off fighting to enter Ba Sing Se with his son Prince Lu Ten.

My father has been talking a lot about how Uncle Iroh killed the last dragon and that he would have to kill a phoenix to get grandfather to look at him. So he did the next best this and started training my brother in the ways of firebending. Like most kids in the fire nation we are able to use our inner fire to bend at the age of seven. Mother watches over the training to make sure Zuzu don't get hurt. I couldn't go out with them usually because grandpa is teaching me the history and war strategies of the fire nation.

He used to tell me that I had a fire inside of me so hot that he could feel it when he held me as a baby. My days with my family were peaceful until Fire Lord Azulon made his decree on my brother's life….

Azula's POV

I walked into the Fire Lord's chambers to finish my strategy lessens with grandfather. Bright orange flames decreased and increased with his study breath. As I drew closer I could tell something was wrong so I hide quickly. Father stormed the room with determination and a scroll. Looking like a younger twin to grandfather with the royal fire nation robes of blood red and jet black.

My father kneeled down on one knee, hands flat on the ground, and his head bowed low before he stated to say "Father I have news from Iroh saying that he is coming home and that his only son, the late Prince Lu Ten, has died. Father this will make Iroh weak, make me firelord and I will be much greater then the great dragon of the west!" my father exclaimed at the end.

Grandfather looked upset as the flames rose higher than normal. His harsh golden eyes looked down at my father as he stood up from his flame covered throne. His robes was the brightest crimson trimmed in gold that matched his Fire Lord crown.

"Watch what you say and how you say it to me Prince Ozai. Your brother is the next in line and you are nothing but a shadow that should not have been given breath by your mother. If you ever speck out of term again to your betters, I will end you. As for your brother, Crown Prince Iroh, he has felt the pains of losing an heir unlike you Prince Ozai. If you think that you can rule while your heir is dead then I order you to kill your son" My grandfather ordered my father from his flaming perch.

My father's face was emotionless as my grandfather made his decree. I ran as fast and silently as I could to my mother's room to tell her this decree. But the closer I got to my mother's room more I started to think; if Zuko was killed them I could have her all by myself. Yet again if I saved my brother from my grandfather than she would love me more. As I neared the door my mind was clear on what I would do to get her to love me.

Her door was like all the others except it was red with golden dragons on it. The handles was made with thick gold encrusted with jade colored diamonds. I knocked on the door and waited for my mother to open it for me seeing as I was too small to do it myself. The door opened silently and low rays of candle light escaped into the hallway only to be blocked by deep red robes.

"Azula? What are you doing over here, aren't you supposed to be with your grandfather Fire Lord Azulon?" she asked me as she ushered me into her room. The walls was covered in blood red paint with the black Fire Nation crust. My mother looked at me with her soft golden eyes then at the red canopy bed silently telling me to sit down. We sat down at the same time as her arms encircled me.

"Mother, Zuko is in grave danger of losing his life. Father wanted to became Fire Lord because uncle has lost the well to fight with Lu Ten dead so grandfather told father that to become Fire Lord he would have to kill his son. But do not worry mother I will keep zuzu safe from father's ambition" I told her as her grip on me tighten.

She looked down at me with tearful eyes "Azula whatever you're planning to do don't please. If you plan to hurt or kill him and some one finds out you will be killed for treason. So please let me deal with your father and grandfather, just don't tell your brother about this okay?" she asked me but little to her knowledge I have already had a plan ready for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All up in flames

69

After leaving my mother's room I calmly walked to my brother's. Unlike mother and father's room, Zuko's room door was gold with black dragons on it and had ruby handles on it. This room has been the room of the Crown Prince's since Agni the Fire God made our Nation. My room on the other hand was Agni's original room because usually the second born child was either killed or was put in a lesser room.

But my grandfather was kind enough to keep my father alive so that he could keep the promise his father made with Avatar Roku. Fire Lord Sozin promised Avatar Roku that his grandson would marry Roku's granddaughter when they was still friends. But after Sozin killed Roku he made sure that his son gave him two grandsons so the Avatar's bloodline would never sit or touch the throne. My brother and I have that blood mix and because of it we will never rule the Nation.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it which he did. My brother was a little taller than me and had mother's soft golden eyes unlike me who had father's harsh gold eyes. He was in his training uniform getting ready for his lesson. I quickly punched him in his left eye and kicked him in the back of his head making his head hit the hard wall. He slide down the wall as I took his clothes of and put them on.

I also dragged his body under the bed so that if my plan didn't work he wouldn't be in the way of plan B. putting my hair in a topknot and wrapping bandages around my chest I ran outside into the training grounds.

Great dragon statues made out of shiny black titanium with ruby eyes clawed at the four corners of the training ground. Every now and then the statues would spew out red hot flames. My father wasn't there yet as I sat down and started to meditate. Controlling my breathing and concentrating on Agni's flames I could hear my father and grandfather coming my way. I made sure my inner flame was as low as Zuko's so they couldn't know I was me.

My father got in his stance without warning and started to attack me. I quickly rolled out of the way as fire balls zoomed past my face. I dodged most of them but then he changed tactics and started to blast the areas I would land to get out of a roll. I heard a low hiss and then I rolled forwards into a fire blast that burned my back as lightning whizzed pass me. From my kneeling position I was my mother running my way with my now conscience brother.

Because my vision was not on my father I was soon consumed by blood red flames. Pain was the only thing that make since to me as my body burned from the inside out. The smell of brunt blood and flesh was all I know. Then there was absolute darkness as I felt water fall on me and an unbelievable cold.

Agni's P.O.V

The screams of a child reached my ears as I walked with Luna the water goddess. I looked at her wondering if we both heard it or if I was just losing my mind. She placed a cold hand on my left bicep and looked down on my Nation. I followed her glance and almost lost it as I saw a little child being burned to death. Her father stopped be for it actually killed her as her mother ran by to help the girl.

I could feel Luna's eyes on me as I watched them take the girl to a healer.

"Luna, I think I have found the body I need to be reincarnated into this world. Will you join me my love for Zephyr and Terra would gladly follow?" I asked her, looking into her pale blue eyes that looked so enchanting against her tan skin.

"I would follow you anywhere my husband you only have to ask" she said with a smirk on her face as she watch them unsuccessfully heal the girl. Then her father came up with a plan to give the people of fire more incentive to fight by sending her body in a water casket to the South Pole. Then he would blame the water tribe of sneaking in the palace to killing her for she was a prodigy.

They put her crown on her topknot, changed her clothes into the royal armor and put her in a casket to send her off. But as the prince and servants that would most likely be killed after was doing this Princess Ursa concocted a poison to kill her father-in-law. The young prince was at a loss seeing his little sister die in his place. If she didn't knock him out he would have been dead instead. That night as Luna and I watched over the royal family as Azulon drunk his poisoned tea and died, the crowning of a false leader, and a girl barely alive being gently rocked by the sea to her destination.

69

Thank you to all that read this story and reviewed. Special thanks to JDrMrn, the Guest that needs a profile so I can thank them properly, mike raven and last but not lest 10.

Talk to you next time :-] bye

Nyckole


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two dragons and two Gods

69

Azula's P.O.V.

Why am I so unbelievably cold? My body feels so heavy and my mind is a little fuzzy. Then it clears as a voice calls to me, I try to move towards it but than a red dragon comes out of nowhere and blocks my path. It's had scarlet scales, a black underbelly, black claws, and black horns. Its eyes was a harsh gold that was only known to be passed down through the royal bloodline.

The muzzle of the dragon was pulled back into a sneer as he looked at me.

"So the two bloodlines have mix into a coward and a lunatic, pitiful. You should have let that worthless boy burn. But no you wanted to be a hero all for what? Your mother's love, all the bitch can do was love and make poisons for she is the Avatar's granddaughter" the red dragon said as its teeth clenched.

"Who are you?" I asked it as the feeling of weightlessness began to become present to me. The red dragon snorted at me as it puffed black smoke into my face. It raised a clawed hand, grabbing me in a tight hold as it pulled me closer to its face.

"I am the one and only Fire Lord to kill Avatar Roku and lived to tell about it. I am the great and terrible Dragon of the North and the direct descendent of Agni himself. I am Fire Lord Sozin, your great grandfather.

I looked at him in awe and fear as he started to crush me in his claws. I felt the air rush out of my body and fire lick at my soul as I looked into his bright harsh golden eyes. Then out of the corner of my right eye I see to shapes coming my way fast. The closer they got the more their appearance became clear. Until I could make out one light blue and one obsidian dragon.

If the dragon was red instead of blue it would have look my great grandfather Sozin. The only difference between the two dragons besides their color was its eyes. Unlike Sozin's its eyes was softer like my mother's and brother's. The blue dragon pounced on top of Sozin making him release me. As the two dragons clash with each other I was yet again in the claws of a dragon but this time it was the obsidian dragon that held me.

But unlike Sozin's grip this one was gentler and more caring. The under belly of the black dragon was a bright gold as was its claws and horns. On the top of its head was a mane of blood red hair to match the whiskers that stuck out of its muzzle. But the thing that hypnotized me was its exotic eyes. Its pupils was ringed in the brightest azure color I ever seen, that azure transformed into a deep gold that was rimmed crimson, keeping the gold from the white.

"Come Roku we have what we came for, leave Sozin alone for now" the black dragon called out to the now named blue dragon. Said dragon released Sozin from its claws as deep gashes could be seen. Roku flew over to us and sniffed me then started to fly back to where they was originally. I keep silent as the dragons took me to a palace like place. It looked like the Fire Nation Palace but with more blues, whites, and greens.

As we went through the palace I caught sight of a woman with wavy brown hair, light tan skin, and pale sparkling blue eyes. She was sitting in the Fire Lady's seat as we came in. The black dragon had put me down on the dark marble floors as he and Roku transformed. I backed away from them as the blinding light was too much and ended up next to the unknown woman. She quickly grabbed me and put me on her lap as the glowing finally stopped.

"Hello little princess my name is Luna and that man in the black and blue robes is my husband Agni and his friend Roku" she said, her voice was like that of a calming spring that made my body and mind relax. The God of Fire himself wore black trousers and a blue robe with a black tie around his waist.

Agni's hair was jet black with blue and red highlights, he had a body that was meant for speed and strength. The whites of his eyes was black and his pupils was an almond shape that was an intense red. He could have easy towered over my father who was 6 feet even.

"Hello Azula, Princess of Fire, it's nice to finally meet you my daughter" his deep baritone voice was like thunder as it rumbled from his chest.

69

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it, see you later

Nyckole


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lies and a Deal

69

Zuko's POV

My sister have been dead for 5 days now and father sent mother away for some reason. So it's just me and him what really happen to Azula and who really killed her. Lately father has been locking his self in the war room and the ancestry library. The only time I see him is when he is speaking to the people. Telling the whole Fire Nation that some assassins from the water tribes snuck into the palace.

They then surrounded grandfather and Azula as he was teaching her. The assassins over powered and killed them plus a few servants that tried to stop them. Then they took Azula's body so she couldn't have a royal funeral. This had everyone in an uproar and every abled person was entering the army and navy to avenge their fallen royals. To show the people how close this has made us father started letting go to the war meeting.

But I knew I was just there so father could make sure I wouldn't tell anybody what really happened. Mother left like a theft in the night after grandfather died, she only parting words was that I should stay away from father as much as I could. After that night I started having nightmares of Azula's death and father doing the same thing to me. I craved the day that Uncle Iroh's warship docks so that I could be safe once more.

But until then I was always under father's and the imperial fire guards' watch. When fire is not locked up in the ancestry library he keeps me with him at all times. Every war meeting I was to sit at my father right side higher than the other generals and admirals. The people praised for my good fortune and that if my father was killed that I would avenge my fallen family. But life was getting bleaker for the Fire Nation as kids like Mai and Ty Lee was coming up missing.

Rumor has it that kids form every Tribe, Nation, Kingdom, and Temple before the 100 years' war had start and being put on an unknown island. When the Fire Nation started to destroy the Air Nomads I was written that there was no kids anywhere. For years this has happen but this is the fire time that children of noble families went missing. This information has also angered my father to no end as he couldn't find who or what was doing this.

Azula's POV

I looked at him in awe and fear as his voice vibrated in my bones. Unlike the woman that held me in a motherly embrace whose body heat was almost nonexistent, his was all consuming like a massive forest fire. The rigid way he stood reminded me that he was once the leader over the entire Fire Nation and all over its military. He was the only being in the world that the Fire Lords looked up to and fought for.

"Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, your father has pushed you to the brink between life and death. You can choose to stay with us here in the spirit world or you can go back to earth to help the next Avatar but in doing this your soul must mix with mine. That means that you will be the new God or should I say Goddess of Fire. So what is your answer little dragon? Death or life.

I looked at him in wonder as my brain already come up with an answer. I wanted to live to see my mother and brother again even if I need to become a living god.

"I want to live Agni so that I can see my family and in doing so help the new Avatar" I said as I looked into his draconic eyes. The Water Goddess set me down and gently pushed me towards her husband. She said something about the Moon God Teui needing her approval for something. She left in a shimmer of water that quickly evaporated into the air.

Agni held out his hand and I felt a burst of fire claw its way out of my chest and into his hand. Then he raised other hand a bright blue color flame sprung up. He put the two hands together and we both watched as the blue flame consumed the brighter than normal orange fire. He walked to me and held the flame close to my chest. The last thing I heard was "don't fight the inferno, embrace it and tame it".

**In The Real World**

Katara's POV

After the raid from the Fire Nation and me almost dying my family has been more wary of strangers. If it wasn't for Luna I would have joined the spirit world by now. We later found out that we have been framed for the murder of the Late Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula. But if that was true then who was the body we found that was dressed like a Fire Nation royal?

My mother took her into our house and checked her out for any infections or something but all we found was fast healing burn marks. Like us she has also became a victim of the Fire Nation's cruelty.

But who was this strange girl and why did I feel like we was connected somehow?

69

Okay people I know that I am late as hell but I'm getting there. Yes the koi fish Tui (the moon spirit) and La (the ocean spirit) is sexually switched. Teui is Tui and is male instead of female, Luna is La and is female instead of male. Do you'll know the story behind Zuko's birth? If not then you should read the search or something to know because it plays apart in this story.

See you later

Nyckole


End file.
